Do
by Eternelly Hysteria
Summary: Un homme, une rue. Il regarde désespérément ce monde qu'il a sauvé et qui s'autodétruit. Il attend la fin.


C'est mon premier OS, alors je sais que j'ai des choses à améliorer et qu'il est court (d'accord très court). Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Si vous voyez une faute de conjugaison ou d'orthographe, faites m'en part s'il vous plait. J'ai horreur d'en faire mais malheureusement, je ne les vois pas bien à l'ordinateur.

Sinon cet OS est basé sur la chanson « Do » de Shaka Ponk.

* * *

><p>Il marche au milieu des costumes-cravates qui déambulent en rangs serrés sur les trottoirs grisâtres sans se soucier des haillons qui fouillent dans les poubelles des ruelles Ô combien lugubres perpendiculaires à eux. Risibles, tous autant qu'ils sont, heureux de cet enfer qu'ils ont créé sans même s'en rendre compte.<p>

Il se fait bousculer par un attaché-case trop pressé pour s'excuser ou même remarquer son impolitesse, et le regarde se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui en oubliant qu'un soir encore, ses enfants se seront couchés en se demandant pourquoi leur papa travaille autant si il ne peut même pas venir leur dire bonsoir. Monde étrange et puéril où l'on laisse les enfants réfléchir et se détruire.

Il regarde le ciel et remarque des étoiles. Il est tard, mais ce soir personne ne l'attend. Quelques unes parcourent le ciel. Étrange pour une agglomération, mais tellement beau. La seule beauté qu'il reste à cette ville, il l'observe entre deux des buildings qui l'oppressent et l'asphyxient. Il a tellement envie de les détruire. Ou de s'enfuir dans cet univers si accueillant qui l'attend. Il repère Sirius, l'étoile de son parrain, mais n'arrive pas à découvrir Cynosura, celle qu'il a choisi pour le représenter une fois mort, peut-être un signe, mais il n'en a que faire. Toujours est-il que c'est une belle vision de la mort. Pour que les enfant n'en aient pas peur, pour les aider. Marrant, ce besoin de dire qu'on fait les chose pour les autres quand c'est pour nous rassurer nous-même, cette fierté qui nous monte à la tête.

Un petit se fait disputer par une robe de soirée. Il n'a pas demandé la bonne chose, il est trop petit. Ou simplement, on ne veut pas s'avouer que pour laisser un avenir aux enfants, il faudra faire beaucoup d'efforts, trop pour beaucoup des robots de ce monde. Il faudrait que ce que l'on s'imagine être le paradis en soit vraiment un. Pitoyable, vraiment, ce déni dans lequel on s'enfonce.

Une larme coule sur sa joue : sa famille lui manque. Et il pense à tous les acteurs de ce déni qui n'osent pas pleurer, qui ont peur du résultat. Peur de ce qu'ils ont fait et de ce qui s'en suivra. Peur de dire qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un autant que les autres ont besoin d'eux. Exaspérant comme les gens ne se rendent pas comptent que l'appui de leur famille leur serait bénéfique à tout point de vue.

Il faut s'aider soit-même avant d'aider les autres afin d'être sûr du résultat. Malheureusement, les gens ne le savent pas, ou alors ils sont trop fiers. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont besoin d'être aidés. Ils sont beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour cela. Ils vivent trop dans la peur de la mort sans la connaître, en oubliant que c'est la plus grande partie de ce que nous sommes sur cette planète et que l'Homme qui fait tant de mal n'est rien à l'échelle du temps ou de l'humanité. Ils laissent les autres se mouiller et oublient leurs bienfaiteurs. Et il vient de s'en rendre compte. Il les a aidé, il les a sauvé mais aujourd'hui que son immeuble a explosé, il ne peut compter que sur lui-même pour s'aider. Il n'a plus qu'à espérer, à condition que l'espoir ait été libéré et pas monopolisé par ces abrutis qui détruisent tout.

Le ciel est beau, seule beauté qui reste en ce bas monde. Et c'est seulement quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte de la valeur des choses.

Il ferme les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvre de nouveau, les attaché-cases, les costumes-cravates, les robes de soirées et les buildings ont disparu. Il est là, sur Cynosura avec sa famille... C'est beau un rêve, c'est bien d'y rester... C'est beau un coma, quand on ne sait pas qu'on y est.


End file.
